Deadwood (Deadwood episode)
Deadwood is the first episode of the first season of Deadwood. It first aired on March 21, 2004. Plot After executing his last act of justice as a Montana marshal, Seth Bullock relocates to a gold-mining camp known as Deadwood, where he and his partner Sol Star look to start a hardware business. Bullock soon crosses paths with another new arrival - legendary gunfighter Wild Bill Hickok - and clashes with the formidable boss of the Gem Saloon and occasional deal broker, Al Swearengen. - Source: CBS DVD Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) *Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) And *Keith Carradine (as Wild Bill Hickok) Guest Starring *Jeffrey Jones (as A.W. Merrick) *Timothy Omundson (as Brom Garret) *Garret Dillahunt (as Jack McCall) *Raymond McKinnon (as Reverend H.W. Smith) *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Geri Jewell (as Jewel) *Keone Young (as Mr. Wu) *Jamie McShane (as Ned Mason) *Dan Hildebrand (as Tim Driscoll) *Michael Hagerty (as Wagoneer) *Christopher Darga (as Byron Sampson) *James Parks (as Clell Watson) Co-Starring *Ursula Brooks (as Gem Whore) *David Carpenter (as Vigilante) *Misti Cassar *Allison Gammon *Gill Gayle (as Huckster) *Dylan Haggerty (as John) *Michelle Haner *G.T. Holme (as Miner) *Robyn Hyden *Peter Jason (as Con Stapleton) *Honey Lauren *Victor McCay *Dean Rader-Duval (as Jimmy Irons) *Vanessa Robertson (as Gem Whore) *Raynor Sheine *Tom Simmons (as Poker Player) *Everette Wallin (as Joey) Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Freeman Davies *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Director of Photography: Lloyd Ahern, A.S.C. *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Consulting Producer: Jody Worth *Consulting Producer: Walter Hill *Produced by: Scott Stephens *Producer: Davis Guggenheim *Co-Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: David Milch *Directed by: Walter Hill Closing credits *Associate Producers: Hilton H. Smith, Kathryn Lekan & Bernadette McNamara *Executive Story Editor: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Unit Production Manager: G.D. Fienberg *First Assistant Director: Jim Hensz *Second Assistant Director: Ken Roth *Costume Designer: Katherine Jane Bryant *Additional Editing: Stephen Mark, A.C.E. *Music by: Michael Brook *New York Casting by: Julie Tucker *British Casting by: John Hubbard *Consultant: A.C. Lyles *Stunt Coordinators: Allan Graf & Mike Watson :Stunts: *Joe Cannon *Micky Giacomazzi *Shawn Howell *George Lane *Clay Lilley *Mike McGaughy *Christie Sanders *Lincoln Simonds *Todd Forsberg *Marguerite Happy *Alan Jordan *Bobby Jauregui *Benny Manning *Kevin P. Manning *Jason Newman *Rick Sawaya *Roger Stoneburner *R.L. Tolbert : *Production Coordinator: Jo Leachman *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Johnston H. Moore *Casting Associate: Michelle Levy *Visual Effects Supervisor: David T. Altenau *Script Coordinator: George Putnam *2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Kevin Turley *Location Manager: David Foster *Script Supevisor: Lyn Norton *Production Secretary: Raz Inserra *Art Director: James L. Murakami *Set Decorators: Maria Nay & John Brown *Property Master: Hope Parrish *Asst. Property Masters: John Pattison & Dana McCall *Set Designers: Eric Orbom & Dennis Kraft *Researcher: Michael J. Kelley *Art. Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinators: John Elliott & Glen Hawbecker *Construction Foreman: Larry Clause *Toolman: Michael Medina *Labor Foreman: Seth Phillips *Paint Foremen: Laurence Castello & William Biggerstaff *Leadman: Dale E. Anderson *On Set Dresser: John Horning *Draper: Thomas Sharp :Set Dressers: *Jason Bedig *R. Brooke Sartorius *Gary Brewer *Kent Lucas *John Zemansky *Frank Anderson *John Boucher : *Sign Painter: Michael Ruby *Stand-By Painter: Michael Costello *Greensman: Frank Musitelle *Gaffer: Carl Boles *Best Boy Electric: Michael Schwartz *Key Grip: Paul Perkins *Best Boy Grip: Greg Romero *Dolly Grips: Robin Roberts & John Hatchitt *Special Effects By: Ultimate Effects, John Hartigan *Special Effects Techs: M.A. Thompson, Javier Lomeli, Jerry Miscevich & Roger Kelton *Craft Service: Brandon Itagaki *Additional Craft Service: William R. Sloan & Nancy Sykes *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Adam Brandy *Make-Up Artists: Bob Scribner, Deborah McNulty & Lisa Pharren *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Linda Arnold *Asst. Hair Stylist: Julie Woods :Hair Stylists: *Kay Majerus *Lori Sanders *Joanne Harris *Lynn Masters *Rudolfo Icezalaya : *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Antonia Romeo *Costumers: Christina Anthony & Paul Corricelli *Manufacturing Foreperson: Marilyn Madsen *Cutter/Fitter: Kinhead H. Henton *Draper: Krista Waite *A Cam/Steadicam Operator: Mark LaBonge *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Reggie Newkirk *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Stuart Campbell *Camera Loader: Marq Edwards *B Cam Operator: Mike Chavez *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Tony Jones *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Aldo Porras *Still Photographer: Prashant Gupta :Electricians: *Harold Hathaway *Frank Endewardt *Dan Hawking *Jeff DeLucia *Tony Graham *Jay Laws *Phil Jordan *Jean-Pierre Hoffma *Bruce Jagoda : *Rigging Grip: George Marsala :Grips: *Jason Ehlers *Scott Narvell *Brian McDonald *David Ricci *Jason Wertnz *Vito Salandino : *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultants: Gary Leffew & Misti Cassar *Wrangler Boss: Jeff Meyer :Wranglers: *Jim Plujano *George Lane *Pat Boyle *Jesse Brackenbury *Dave Rodgers *Darwin Mitchell *Tom Mitchell *Gary Mouw *Noel Phillips *Diana Smith : *Animal Trainers: Steve Martin's - Working Wildlife *Catering by: Frenchy's Catering, Frederic Perrin *Sound Mixer: Geoffrey Patterson *Boom Operator: Ben Weinert *Utility Cable: Steven Evans *Video Playback: Richard Kite *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: John Hitchcock :Drivers: *Linda Draves *Jennifer DuClos *Lenny Rogel *Al Boone *Lyle Atkins *Eric Miller *Jack Kilgore *James Boniface *Elmer Osorio *Robert Nelson *Steve Geray : *Asst. to Mr. Milch: Bo Anderson *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Mary Pat Bentel *Asst. to Mr. Hill: Cristina Sheehan *Production Accountant: Jeff Kloss *1st Asst. Accountant: Matthew Klipper *Payroll Accountant: Renee Ryel *Welfare Workers: Maureen Estes & Jack Stern *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Central Casting, Franklyn S. Warren :Production Assistants: *Dino Bozikovic *Billy Hall *Valerie Johnson *Harry Limauro IV *Milena Torres *Ryan Tighe *Bradley Weisberg *Jennifer Wolf *Jenny Sandell : *Stand Ins: Maria Bembenek, Marcia Lee Gillis & Otto Krause *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Robin Maybin Hensley *Assistant Editors: Phil Norden & Mark Hartzell *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Dailies Colorist: Mike Schneider *Sound Designer: Stephen H. Flick *Sound Supervisor: Lawrence H. Mann *Re-Recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Ascent Media Laboratory *Theme Music by: David Schwartz *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Filmed at the Melody Ranch, Motion Picture Studio :''American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No Animal was harmed in the making of this film. Images Deadwood - Deadwood - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - Deadwood - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - Deadwood - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - Deadwood - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - Deadwood - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - Deadwood - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links * Deadwood on IMDb * Deadwood on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Deadwood season 1 episodes